Goodbye
by libbyluv56
Summary: A little one-shot based off of Alex and Owen's life after Division.


Sam laid in bed, his eyes casted towards the grey ceiling of his home. Without letting himself move, he let his eyes drift to the clock sitting beside his bed. It's red letters informing him it was just past three in the morning. Though his eyes were heavy, he didn't want to sleep.

Shifting just a bit, he looked down at the girl that kept him nailed in his place. Her head was resting on his heart, the sound of his heartbeat most likely lulling her to sleep earlier. When he woke he hadn't been expecting to see her there, he had fallen asleep without her hours ago and now she was cuddled up to his side. Hoping to not wake her, he brought his hand down to her face to move some of her luscious brown hair from her face.

A peaceful look was placed on her face. A sleepy smile spread along her rosy lips. Happy was the only way he could describe the girl in his arms at the moment, even if she was just sleeping, she was happy.

Maybe it was because she was cuddled up to him or maybe it was just because she was having a good dream. He couldn't really be sure of anything other then the fact that right now, she looked angelic.

_Alex looked angelic._

It had been about a year since Division was finally laid to rest. Amanda was dead, 'The Shop' was taken care of, Division itself was destroyed and all the rogue agents went on to live normal lives outside of Division.

Sure, every now and then they would catch a glimpse of an Ex-Division agent going to jail after reverting back to old ways but for the most part, everyone was off living a normal life.

Including himself and Alex.

That day the seven of them had watched Division implode had been a day worth remembering. Nikita, Micheal, Himself, Alex, Birkhoff, Sonya and Ryan all watched on in awe at what had been their past lives ending with a bang.

Each of them told each other where they would be going, Nikita and Micheal had headed to Cancun got married and from what he knew had a kid now. Ryan was appointed directer of the C.I.A. after the President had finally realized how much of an asset he was. Sonya and Birkhoff were somewhere in Canada, the two of them usual kept an eye on everything with there delicate hacks. If something changed within the team, Birkhoff would be the first to know and the first to inform everyone of the change.

Sam and Alex were the only two who had decided to completely separate from the team. They of coarse still had a way to get a hold of the team but for the most part, they had both decided they wanted to go their own ways that day.

Or at least that had been the plan in the beginning.

Something Sam will admit that he never anticipated was how much Alex crept up him. He hadn't realized it until they were the only two left standing outside Division. He knew why he held off from saying goodbye too, Alex was the one he knew would be the hardest. Nikita came in close second but he had connected with Alex in a way he never had expected, especially when he was first hearing about her from Nikita. Back when she was the little mole in Division.

"Where are you going to go?" Alex asked, watching the distance as the smoke rose from their former home and life.

"Not sure but I think a vacation is long overdue," Sam admitted, turning to look at her.

The sun was beginning to set and the light on her face radiated. She looked at him with glassy eyes, a look he had gotten from her so many times. It made him completely powerless every time he saw her eyes well up with those tears, all he would ever want to do was comfort her.

"Sam, thank you. For everything."

Reaching out for him, Alex pulled him in a tight embrace. Her hands bunching up his shirt as she held on as tight as she could.

He was reluctant to hug back but when he did, Sam realized that he didn't want to let her go. So he held on for as long as she would allow him. Slowly time past by them and what was really only minutes felt like hours. They knew when they pulled back, they would go their separate ways and looking back now, it was clear that neither of them wanted that.

Pulling back, he looked down at her face. Tears were welling in her beautiful green eyes and he couldn't stop himself.

Before he could think, he had leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

When Alex didn't react to his kiss, he doubted his actions. Instead of deepening the kiss he jerked back, his eyes moved down to the ground in shape, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," a look of determination replaced the sorrow in Alex's eyes and suddenly her arms were around his neck, pulling his face to hers, their lips meeting in a long over-due kiss.

It was unexpected. In his life time Sam never thought he would be able to find anyone he cared for as much as he had cared for Emily. Sure maybe a strong bond with someone or a friendship but he didn't ever think he would care about anyone romantically again. He wouldn't be able to bare losing another.

As he stood here with Alex, he remembered why it was worth it. It was moments like this, where a few seconds with a single person made everything meaningless. Where there was suddenly more beauty around you than you could ever see before. Alex reminded him of what it was like to feel human, what it was like to be Owen. Sam, he was a cold blooded killer with a past most people would fear him for. Apart of him though, was still compassionate, still cared even if he had buried it deep a long time ago. He wasn't always a killer.

Alex had revived that part of him that had been dead so long ago in their short time together and apart of him felt like he had done the same for her.

Sam let his hands wander to her waste, pulling her body closer. He just couldn't get enough of her in that moment. He wanted her to be in his arms forever, he wanted to take care of her and keep Alex safe. Protect her and comfort her when things were bothering her. Never again did he ever want to see that look on her face, he only wanted to see those beautiful eyes of her's bright with a smile.

It that short moment they shared, Sam realized that whatever road that he was going to take, he didn't want to do it alone.

So when the two finally broke their kiss, he looked into her eyes, his guard completely coming down, "come with me."

Sam wasn't sure how he had done it. How the two of them had ended cuddled up next to eachother on their shared bed in. There was really no defining moment, they just found their way to one another and now they didn't know how to function without the other.

Or at least, that was how he felt about her.

He would never understand what she saw in him, what made her decide to go with him. There wasn't much to him, he wasn't the brightest or the most romantic man out there. Alex could have done so much better, she was beautiful, smart, strong and looked so incredibly sexy when she was kicking ass. Still, she was hear with him.

"You're thinking to loud, go back to sleep," Alex sleepily muttered, snuggling closer into his side.

Sam could feel a small chuckle forming in his throat but tried his best to push it down, "I am sleeping."

Alex smiled, picking up her head and placing a quick kiss on his lips, "mmm, I think you're lying."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sam flipped the two of them over, so Alex was laying beneath him and his face was hovering over hers, "well maybe you're right."

Alex rolled her eyes, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to her lips. His lips fit perfectly with hers, something she loved about him. The way he kissed her, like every single kiss was going to be their last.

Sam pulled away just a little, his lips just hovering over hers, almost teasing, "Alex, I love you."

Alex felt her heart flutter into her chest at his words. She offered him a warm smile, staring deeply into his eyes, "I love you too. So much."

Sam grinned down at her and then met her lips with another passionate kiss.


End file.
